


Promotion

by mage_989



Category: Almost Human
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 15:06:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2233518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mage_989/pseuds/mage_989
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things are changing at section Delta Detective and Investigations division. Sequel to <i>Rookie</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Promotion

Captain Deckard came into his office with a heavy sigh. The ceremonies and shindigs were over with at last. Now there was just one last task to perform and his retirement would official begin.

He adjusted his fedora, unfolded the packing box he had brought with him and started to clear off his desk. It didn’t take very long and Deckard snorted at that. He had dedicated his life to the job and it was sad how all of it fit easily into one small box.  


When the desk was clear he moved on to the wall and table. Carefully packing away a few personal photos before moving on to the inspirational plaque he had put up on his first day in the office. On it were words about change and growth, a reminder to himself to always keep pushing forward and adapting. As he looked at those words now he knew his decision to retire from duty was the right one. He didn’t want to grow anymore. He was set in his ways. He wouldn’t work in the new ‘android age’ as some were coming to call it. It was time for him to move on.

He was distracted from his thoughts by a knock at the door. He turned around as his visitor came in and smiled at her.

“Maldonado.”

“Sorry if I’m interrupting I just came by to see if you needed any help.”

“No, I’m good. Thanks though.”

He put the inspirational plaque in his box and picked it up; giving the room a quick look over to make sure he hadn’t missed anything. His search slowed as he realized this was the real passing of the torch moment for them. Sure there had already been speeches and shaking hands with the higher-ups, but this, this was really it. Come tomorrow morning this was all going to be hers. It would be her office to do with as she saw fit. Her never ending stack of problems to sort through. The officers out beyond the glass would report to her and her alone. They would become her men. 

Deckard could tell by the way her eyes moved around the room and then lingered on the empty desk that the moment wasn’t being lost on Sandra either.  


He shifted his box to one arm, reaching out with the other and squeezed her shoulder.

“You got this, Kid.”

With that he tipped his hat to her slipped through the door, her door, and was gone.

***

The next morning dawned bright and clear, the kind of weather that put people in good moods. Unfortunately Sandra was not one of those people. She had only been at the precinct for twenty minutes and all she wanted to do was turn around and go home. She felt uncomfortable in her own skin. It had been too long since she’d worn heels and her jacket itched against her neck. Everyone was stiff and awkward around her and that was just making her act awkward, and creating an even bigger bubble between her and her supposed colleagues. Sighing she leaned against the railing, looking down at the officers on the floor below. Some of them just coming in from the night shift and others were getting ready to head out for the day.

A part of Sandra was going to miss that; going out into the field every day, being able to help people directly. Another part of her was completely terrified at the prospect of helping the people of the city indirectly. That she would be looking out for the officers on the ground now. They trusted her to protect them. They were counting on her to keep everything together. It wasn’t just about solving one case anymore. It was about prioritizing every case, managing budgets, working not just one on one with a partner, but a full team. 

“Well look at you all prim and proper, dressed for success.” 

_Speaking of partners_ she thought as John came up and leaned against the railing next to her.

“Captain Maldonado. I think it has a nice ring to it.”

She glared at him.

“I think I may throw up on you.”

John frowned.

“What’s wrong?”

Sandra bowed her head and pursed her lips. 

“I don’t know if I can do this, John. I thought I was ready, but now that it’s really here I…”

“Hey, you’re going to do a great job. I’m just sorry we have to split up for you to do it.”

Sandra sighed. With all her worrying about the promotion and what she would and wouldn’t be doing she’d forgotten that John was losing something too.

“Pelham is a good man, John.”

“Yeah, and a good cop, but it won’t be the same.”

No, no it wouldn’t. It was then she remembered something she had seen the night before.

“Life is change. Growth is optional. Choose wisely.”

“How poetic.”

“Hey, don’t shoot the messenger that was just something I saw that Deckard had on his wall; thought it was suitable given the situation.”

“Please tell me you won’t put that kind of stuff in there, will you?”

“No, they want to put up a monitor screen on that wall now. I’ll be lucky if I have space left for my commendation plaque let alone anything else.” 

“They gave you a plaque?” John asked, feigning insult.

She laughed.

“When you’re as good as me, Rookie, you’ll get a plaque too.”

John chuckled, glad that he could lighten her mood.

They fell into silence for a while after that, just thinking about things, and then John spoke again.

“You know I’d like to do something for you, but I don’t know if it would be improper coming from a subordinate.”

Sandra resisted the urge to sigh again. She didn’t want John to start acting weird around her too. He had become too good a friend to lose now.

“What is it?”  


Without a word John shifted, closing the small gap between them, and hugged her hard. Sandra’s eyes went wide for a moment in shock before closing as she returned the embrace, taking in the scent of day old coffee that lingered on John’s coat. 

“You worked hard for this, Sandra, and you’re ready I know it.”

“Thanks for having faith in me.”

“You’ve earned it…I’m gonna miss you, you know.” 

“Me too, but we’ll both adjust, we have to.” 

She smiled at him as he let go of her.

“Come on let’s get to roll call. It doesn’t look good if the captain is late on her first day, or if I let you be late either.”

“You got it…Captain.”

The End


End file.
